Friends With Benefits
by happygirl57
Summary: They were just friends, right? Then why did they go out? Why were they so close? And most importantly, why was their relationship so complicated?
1. Friends or More?

**This is a story that I've been working on with Idklol99. She's really sweet and all of this is her idea; the story, plot, title…. I'm just writing it while she gives me ideas. So… most of the credit goes to her. But tell me if you liked my writing though!**

**AN: I don't own anything.**

They were the perfect couple in everyone's eyes. When they floated by, everyone stopped and stared. They were so happy, always laughing and smiling. Their unpredictable relationship what so unpredictable but that's what made it admirable. The slaps and the kisses were not something any other couple did, but it was normal for them.

Then Camille and James accidentally kissed and Logan ended their relationship. But all the truth was still there. They kissed but decided to remain friends.

But it was like they they never broke up. They still kissed and slapped (well Camille did). They spent so much time with each other and went to one another for help. They trusted each other and thought highly of each other. But most of all, they still loved each other.

Both of them denied it. No matter how many times their friends asked, the answer was always "no". They weren't aware that their feelings were returned. Both thought they should move on even though they still loved each other. They were still friends, that would never change.

As much as the both of them didn't want to admit it, they were afraid. Breaking up was an easy way to get out of being afraid. They were afraid of being in a deeper relationship. Neither of them had ever been in a real relationship before. They were afraid to say the least. They didn't want to mess up so they ended it. But ending a relationship never ends feelings.

Then Logan grew a crush on Peggy. He didn't realize it then but it was Camille all along. So he broke it off with Peggy before anything could even begin. Camille, who found out, decided she needed to move on. So she did. She asked out Steve, who she soon began to date. But, she never stopped thinking about Logan. She knew no matter how much she liked Steve, he would never would amount to Logan, and he deserved more than that. So she broke up with him.

But, that didn't mean she got back together with Logan. No, it just meant that she spent more and more time with Logan. But that didn't help either of their feelings the least bit. In fact, they fell more and more for each other everyday.

Even though they were still friends, they surely didn't act like it. Every time they looked at each other, both of their hearts skipped a beat. They kissed and hugged and did everything a couple does, yet when someone asked them if they were dating, the answer was always "no".

So when Logan told the guys he was taking Camille out to dinner and a movie, they were bound to tease him.

"Aww, our little Logie's got a girlfriend?" Carlos says as the three of them smile goofily at him.

"I do not. We're just friends. I'm just taking her out so we both have fun- as friends," he emphasizes the word friends and turns back around to fix his shirt.

"Why are you still fussing over your clothing, then? You're just friends, and friends don't care how they look on a non- date," Kendall points out. Logan shoots him a glare, but sighs.

"You know I still like her." Carlos, James and Kendall all fake gasp.

"Really? Is it true? Our little Logie likes someone? Aww..." they fuss over Logan, as he rolls his eyes. They can be such a pain sometimes.

After touching up his spiked hair, he felt satisfied with the way he looked. Needless to say, he looked _good_. He was wearing a black button- up with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a gray vest, black skinny jeans and of course, his hair slightly spiked.

Satisfied, he grabbed his keys to both the apartment and the Big Time Rush Mobile. He picked out a single white rose for Camille, her favorite.

Knocking on the door to 4J, he feels nervous. Is it just because he likes Camille more than a friend or is it something else? But before Logan has the time to decide, the door is opened to reveal a very fabulous looking Camille.

She's wearing a blue spaghetti strap dress, Logan's favorite color on her, which landed before her knees. It's tight to the waist and then flows down nicely. Paired with it are small, back heels and several necklaces. Just like Logan, she looked _good_.

"Wow," Logan says, his mouth slightly open. He holds out the rose and Camille accepts it.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Mitchell."

"Okay, let's go," she exclaims just as she finishes locking the door to her apartment.

She grabs him hand and they walk hand in hand out to the BTR Mobile.

**AN: This was a short first chapter. It gives a little bit of an insight on their relationship- which they make a lot complicated than it needs to be. I still love them, though! The next chapter might or might not be the date. Tell me if you want to read about it or not!**

**We're not sure what's it the next chapter yet but you'll find out soon!**

**By the way... REVIEW and tell us what you think. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. The Date

**How many of you guys out there felt the earthquake? I did, but it was nothing more than a slight shaking. I hope all of you are alright. I would have had this up sooner but it is me best friend's birthday and my other best friend and I have been trying to make today perfect for her. This is my little half an hour break. Hope you enjoy it. This took some time to write.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! They mean so much to me. Here's chapter 2!  
><strong>

**AN: I don't own anything.**

"Table for two, Mitchell," Logan tells the waiter at the front of the restaurant.

"Fancy restaurant, Logan. You didn't need to do all this for me, we're just friends, right?" Camille jokes, but deep down, her heart is aching. She was half hoping that Logan would tell her that he wanted to be more than friends.

"Yeah... just friends," Logan's voice trails off, though his his heart, too is aching. He wanted to be more than friends, but he was afraid. He was afraid that she wouldn't return his feelings, and ruin their friendship.

"Come on! Let's go." Logan grabs her hand and pulls her into the restaurant.

As they enter, they are greeted by waiters and elaborate decorations. Long, red with gold drapes fall from the windows and chandeliers hang from the high ceiling. Clean white tablecloths with dark red napkins are spread out on the table and candles are lit up on each table. Rose petals are elegantly scattered on the tablecloths.

"Wow," Camille breathes out.

"Thank you, I'm surprised that you're still admiring me," Logan smirks as Camille playfully slaps his shoulder.

"I was complimenting the restaurant, not you," Camille teases, but even so, Camille is laughing right along with Logan.

"My lady," Logan says as he hold out a chair for Camille.

"Why, thank you," Camille sits down and Logan sits across from her.

"Hello, my name is Luke and I'll be your server for this evening. Are you ready to place your orders?"

After placing their orders, they were free to talk.

"This is nice, I'm glad we did this," Camille speaks up after the waiter leaves.

"Yeah, me too," Logan says taking a sip of his water.

"So..."

"So... Did you have any auditions lately?" Logs asked even though he knew the answer. He was the one to help her rehearse after all.

"Yeah, I have an audition for a new show soon." Camille senses his discomfort, and tries to lighten the mood.

"How's Gustavo been? Still a pain?"

The question seems to calm him because he smiles and says, "You have no idea how bad he is. Last week, he made James climb through the air duct to make sure There were no rats up there. He freaked." Logan chuckles, looking at Camille with his chocolate brown eyes.

"There was a rat?" Camille asked astonished. The great Gustavo Roque may be mean and demanding but he was very clean and organized. There was no way he would let a rat in his studio.

"No," Logan chuckles, shaking his head, "But there was a fan which Gustavo turned on. The air ruined his hair and he fell through the duct. Needless to say, he wasn't exactly Mr. Happy but it was very amusing to watch."

"That's so mean, was be okay though? He did fall like ten feet from the duct." Camille asks, slightly concerned but definitely amused.

"Yeah besides his hair and pride. He was screaming like a four year old girl. He spent an hour after that fixing his hair."

Both Camille and Logan were now at ease. They were enjoying themselves as well as laughing with tears in their eyes.

"I think you've just made my day, Logan," Camille tells him, smiling widely.

"Thank you. It was my pleasure," Logan takes a small bow making Camille erupt into giggles once again.

There's a long, awkward silence after that. Neither is sure what to say next. Both want to say that they want to get back together, but neither can gather the courage to do so.

"Listen, Camille," Logan starts as hope fills Camille, "I-I wanted to talk to you-" he is cut off by the waiter who arrives with their food.

"Alright, here's your food. Enjoy your meal."

"Way to ruin the moment," Camille mutters under her breath as soon as the waiter is out of sight.

"So... What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Camille asks sweetly.

Nervous, Logan backs out of his original plan. "I- I just wanted to tell you how much fun I am having. We...should do this again."

Disappointed, Camille sighs and nods. "It is, I'm having fun, too. We should do this again," Camille says, playing with her pasta.

They eat the rest if their dinner in silence.

"Camille? I want to show you something, okay?" Camille nods and sits patiently in the Big Time Rush Mobile.

Suddenly, he stops and parks the car.

"Come on, follow me," Logan hold her hand and breaks into a jog. Soon, they're both laughing as they run alongside with each other.

They walk into a forest- like area which is covered in bushes and ivory.

"What is it, Logan?" Camille asks Logan, slightly confused.

"Shhhh. Don't ask questions." Logan covers her eyes with his hands and he guides them through the woods.

"Logan!" Camille complains only to get a chuckle out of Logan.

"Wait, we're almost there."

"What-" she's cut off when Logan removes his hands from her eyes.

She gasps. The sight before her is so... beautiful. There is a large rock in the middle of a small meadow. Tall grass surrounds it along with some wildflowers. Trees hang above their heads, creating a shelter. But that's not what amazes her.

They maneuver themselves over to the large rich which they sit upon. When they look in the distance, they can see the sunset perfectly. The sky displays a blend of red, pink, orange and yellow in the sky. It was beautiful.

"Wow, it's beautiful," she says with a small smile on her face.

Logan returns her smile and answers, "I know. This is where I come to think and clear my head. No one know about this place except me and now...you. Don't tell anyone though."

"Don't worry, I won't." she laughs, still admiring the sight.

"Can I ask you when you found this place?"

"Yeah, I think it was a little while after...we broke up," Logan offers a small, sad smile.

"I'm glad you showed me this, really. Thank you."

"You're welcome but you don't need to thank me. I wanted to show you."

"Well then, I'm honored." they smile at each other and sit there until the sun sets completely.

They take their time going back to the car and to the PalmWoods.

Logan walks her to her apartment. "I had fun tonight, Camille. Would you like to do this again?"

"I would love to." Camille smiles and Logan smiles back.

They lean closer and closer until their lips meet in the middle. Camille wraps her arms around his neck while he wraps his arms around her waist. He pulls her closer and deepens the kiss a bit when he tastes the lingering taste of Coke on her lips.

They pull apart and rest their foreheads against each others, their breaths tickling each others' faces.

"Good night, Logan."

"Good night, Camille."

Both were smiling goofily as soon as the other was out of sight.

-  
>Camille slipped inside her apartment, smiling.<p>

"So how did it go?" Jo asks excitedly.

Startled, Camille puts a hand over her heart as she jumps.

"What are you doing here? You scared me to death!"

Jo laughs and tell her, "Your dad let us in."

"Yeah, you didn't think we snuck in, right?" Stephanie asks.

Camille shakes her head but is still confused.

"How did your date go?"

"It wasn't a date." Camille tells her, sighing while she takes of her jacket.

"But you wanted it to be, right?" Rachel asked, smirking.

When Camille doesn't respond, they all begin to tease her.

"So how did it go?" Jo teases, nudging her side.

"If you must know, it was really nice." Camille says, smiling to herself.

"What did you do?"

"He took me to this fancy restaurant and we...talked."

"What happened after that?" Stephanie asks eagerly.

"He actually- he took me home after that," Camille catches herself in spilling Logan's secret place.

"Are you sure? You don't sound sure." Camille nods, blushing when she remembers their kiss.

"What else happened? You're hiding something."

"N-nothing," Camille hurries to her room so her friends can't ask her any more questions.

-

Logan, too slipped inside his apartment only to be greeted by his friends smiling like idiots.

"So... how did it go?" they all ask at the same time.

"Fine." Logan tries to leave the room only to be stopped by his friends.

"Tell us what you did." James complains and Logan gives him a strange look. "What I don't have a girlfriend, at least let me know what you did."

"Fine. I took her to dinner, okay?"

"Come on, that's not enough details." Kendall whines.

"It wasn't even a date, Kendall. We're just friends."

"But you want to be more, right?" Kendall inquires.

Logan blushes but nods. He doesn't bother to hide it from them because he know that they already know the answer.

"Awww our little Logie is embarrassed!" his friends tease him and pinch his cheeks.

"Shut up, guys." Logan glares at them and makes himself upstairs to the room Kendall and he shares.

He lays in bed, smiling goofily to himself while two floors above him, Camille is doing the same thing, in her bedroom. 

**AN: I really didn't like the ending but I didn't know how to end it. Tell me what you think of the rest of the chapter though. Thank you so much for reading and all the reviews! You guys dint know how much they all mean to me.**

**Please review!**


	3. A Day Together

**I'm sorry to all who are reading. This story is more of my side project and I am more focused on my other story. I had some writer's block, but I think I'm good now. At this point in this story, I no longer have a partner. I would love it if you bear with me and my late updates. I will try my very best to update about every two weeks, but no promises because school starts soon.**

**AN: I don't own anything whatsoever.**

Time passed since Logan and Camille's "date", and they got even closer. It had been exactly a week, since the amazing night, the secret hide away and most importantly, the _kiss_. They hadn't told anyone of it; neither had they talked about it with each other. They continued their everyday lives normally as if they had not gone out on a date, as if they hadn't kissed.

Camille skips down the hallway, excited to see Logan. They hadn't seen each other since the day before, which for them was too long. Logan had called her a half an hour ago, and she was beyond excited.

She looks around the Palm Woods lobby in search of Logan. She seats herself on one of the couches in the lobby. That is, until she spots Logan with another girl entering from the pool exit. She jumps over the couch and behind the counter on the corner.

As much as she doesn't want to admit it, she is jealous. She knows that she's now the prettiest face out there, and this girl is not exactly boosting her confidence. She's never seen her before so she must be new. The girl has flowing, light brown tresses and sparkling green eyes. She is skinny, like Camille, but Camille is still jealous. She looks so perfect that it's killing her to see her with Logan. She doesn't hate her, she just doesn't know her and the fact that she's with Logan isn't helping her like her any more, though.

Maybe they're just friends, she reminds herself, but she still has her doubts. James passes by and she grabs him just as he passes by. She can trust him not to say anything, because they are so close.

"Hey, what's up Cam?" James asks loudly. Camille rolls her eyes. Clearly, he doesn't see the point of hiding from someone.

"Shhhh. Logan can't hear us. Do you know if he's dating her?" she points in the girl and Logan's directions as they peak out from behind the counter.

"Not that I know of. I've never seen her before, though." James informs her.

"Yeah, I think she's new," Camille tells him, more interested in the "couple" than him.

"New girl, nice," James smiles to himself, but feigns hurt when Camille slaps his chest. "Ow!" he complains.

"Get over it, you're acting like such a girl." Camille waves him off, turning her attention back to the lobby.

"They can be just friends, I mean you guys do that all the time," James points out.

"Yeah, but that's different. We've known each other for so long, and he just met this girl," Camille says frustrated.

"Yeah?" James teases her, poking her side.

"Shut up." she whines, but a small smile tugs at the corners of her mouth.

"Okay, so do you want me to go ask?"

"No, that would be too obvious."

"Then what?" he asks, not getting the point of the mission.

"We watch for any suspicious activity."

So they watch as she gets up to leave, gathering her stuff and then, she bends down and kisses his cheek.

"Ooh, tough break, Cam." James tells her.

Camille's heart sinks lower and lower. She knows that they never admitted their feeling but she knows that she always assumed that a small part of him returned her feelings.

"I- it's- it's okay. I guess- maybe there is a reasonable explanation." Camille gets up, leaving James behind and walk towards Logan. The girl, has left, leaving Logan sitting on the couch in the lobby.

She enters into his view and he looks up. "Oh, hey Cam."

"Hey," Camille answers, trying not to sound upset. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe we could just hang out for a while." Logan looks at her, a small, smile on his face.

The sight of him smiling brings a smile upon her face as well. "Let's go get smoothies and sit by the pool, maybe even play checkers?" Camille asks, raising on eyebrow. She knows him so well; she knows for sure that he's going to agree.

"Yeah, sounds great!" Logan says, smiling widely. He grabs her hand and they head over to the smoothie stands.

* * *

><p>They, with smoothies in hand, sit themselves in chairs in a nearby table.<p>

"So…" Camille started.

"So… You want to play checkers?" Logan asks, lighting up at the mention of the brain-challenging game.

"Yeah, sure. I have just one question. Can I ask you it?"

"Technically you already did, but ask another one." Logan laughs at the look of annoyance on Camille's face.

She sighs, wiping the annoyed look off her face. "Was- was that girl y-your girlfriend?" she asks stumbling over her words.

"No, but I- I," Logan sighs, not sure how to tell her.

"It's okay, Logan. You can tell me if you asked her out, I'm okay with it, you don't need my permission."

"Yes, I did, and you are the coolest girl ever. Thank you." Logan gives her a small smile.

"I know and don't you forget it." Logan laughs at her comment, while she brings out the checker board.

"Now, let's play, and stop being so depressed. We're still friends, right?" Camille asks with a wink.

"Yeah, of course. Thanks." They both smile at each other, hoping the other admits their feelings, but nothing of that sort happens. They start continue playing checkers, both of them enjoying themselves.

Little did he know, Logan was breaking Camille's heart, piece by piece.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so, so, so sorry for the terrible, terrible chapter. I'm so sorry. You're allowed to yell at me now. I'm not really feeling this story, but I will complete it since I know a lot of you are reading.<strong>

**Review anyways, please?**


	4. Tears and Realizations

**I put up a Logan and Camille one-shot if any of you want to check that out. It's called, "Meant to Be". It's rated M, just so you guys know.**

**AN: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

I ran upstairs into my apartment and flung myself onto my bed. I know I had told Logan that it was okay for him to date someone, but a little part of me always hoped that we would get back together. I guess all my hopes are shattered now.

When we first broke up, I knew he would eventually move on, date other people, but I didn't expect it to hurt so much. My heart ached as tears slowly rolled down my flushed face. But that date and the kiss. I thought it meant something to the both of us, but I guess it was only me who felt the sparks when our lips touched. Why, why me? Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why not someone else? But then again, it was kind of my fault that we broke up. Stupid, stupid me. But, I wanted him back. I wanted him to hold me and kiss, telling me that nothing would ever tear us apart.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried into them.

"Cam?" I looked up, my face stained with tears. It was Jo.

"Y-yeah?" my voice cracked and I quickly reached up and wiped the tears from my face.

"What happened, Cami? Why are you crying?" she plops down next to me, wrapping her arm around me.

"Nothing." I say quickly, but regret it when Jo's face wears a frown.

"I know it's not nothing. You wouldn't be crying if that were the case would you?" Jo asks, giving me a concerned look.

I sniffle and force my tears to stop. "Did- did you know that Logan's s-seeing someone?"

By the look on Jo's face, I immediately know that she hasn't. "He did? I'm sorry, but don't worry, I'll make him pay," she tells me sympathetically with a hint of evil in her eyes.

"No, Jo. You can't do that. Just like I had the right to date Steve, he has the right to see someone else, too."

"But, Cami, you love him, and I have a feeling that he loves you, too. You have to at least _try_." Jo moves her hands in frustration as she talks to me.

"While that may be true… Maybe, I- I need to move on. I can't be hung up on Logan my entire life, because we all know that it's not going to happen. I love him enough to let go."

"Really, Cam? Just like that? You're going to let him go, just like that?" Jo asks with a bewildered look on her face. I nod slowly, knowing that no matter what I say, she won't listen. "Fine, Cam. If that's the way you want it, then it's up to you," Jo, furious beyond belief, gets up and slams the door behind her as she leaves.

I know her, and I know enough to know that she isn't going to let this one go. I just hope she doesn't do something that she'll regret. Then, I collapsed on the bed once again in tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Jo<strong>

I couldn't believe her. She was just going to give up the love of her life? I know I wouldn't just give up on Kendall if we, God forbid, ever broke up. It wasn't going to happen if I had anything to do with it. I'll make sure that Logan and Camille get back together even if it's the last thing I do. But, I needed some help. I stepped into the elevator and traveled two floors up to the guys apartment.

I knocked patiently on the door, not wanting to alarm anyone. The door opens to reveal Kendall along with Carlos and James sprawled out on the bright couched, watching TV.

"Hey," Kendall leans in to kiss me while still leaning against the open door. In an attempt to get rid of my frustration, I fall into the kiss, pulling him closer and adding more passion than ever. I tangle my hands in his dirty-blonde locks as he wraps his arms around my waist. We pull away, breathless, resting our foreheads against each others.

"Wow," he says while trying to catch him breath.

"Yeah," I say simply, nodding my head.

"Hey, Jo! Did you come here to talk and hang out or did you come here to give Kendall some?" Carlos yells in a teasing voice with James at his side, agreeing with every word.

Normally I would've have blushed at the comment or even teased them right back, but right now, I was way too worked up.

Kendall, sensing my frustration, wraps an arm around me, caressing my cheek. I sigh and close my eyes, attempting to cool down. "What's wrong, baby?" he whispers softly.

I pull him over to the couch across from Carlos and James, and cuddle against him, closing my eyes once more. Carlos and James sit up more and shoot me concerned looks.

"What's wrong?" Kendall sweetly asks once again.

"Logan's on a date right now, right?" I ask.

They all solemnly nod their heads and perk up a bit.

"I know isn't it great? They're perfect for each other." James answers happily.

"Perfect for each other? No, they're not!" I shout incredulously. How could they say that? Didn't they know that Logan and Camille were the ones that were perfect for each other, not Logan and the new girl.

"What are you talking about, baby? Logan and Camille are perfect for each other, I thought that you thought so, too." Kendall says, giving me an odd look.

"What are you talking about? Logan isn't on a date with Camille, he's on a date with the new girl," Jo explains, but by the looks on their faces, she knows that they weren't aware of this fact. "You guys didn't know, right?" I ask softly.

"No." Carlos says disappointed. "We just assumed when he told us he had a date, that he meant Camille. We didn't know he meant the new girl."

"Does Camille know?" James asks softly, taking the seat next to me, taking my hand in his. I nod my head as Carlos too makes his way over to us.

"Yeah. She's a mess. But not for long. We need to get them back together, right?" I ask, smiling when they all nod their heads.

"Let's do this, but first… group hug." Before any of us has time to protest, we're being tackled by Carlos in a four way group hug.

* * *

><p>Kendall, James and Carlos make their way to Logan and Kendall's shared room. He was in there, they knew that much, but the problem was that they didn't know how they were going to confront him about the whole dating the new girl thing.<p>

They hesitantly pushed open the door to the room, only to find Logan propped up on the bed, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, reading, of course, a medical book. He looks up from his book to meet the eyes of his friends. "Hey, guys," he greets, setting his book aside for later.

"Hey, Logan. How was your date?" Kendall spat, sounding much more harsh than he intended to. But, Camille was like all of their (his, James and Carlos') little sister, and they needed to protect her from being hurt. While Logan was their best friend and brother, he was the one that was wrong this time.

"Fine, great actually." Logan answers with a confused look on his face.

"Really? Who was it with?" James asks, plopping down next to him, directing a cold stare in his direction.

"No one."

"Come on, Logan. We already know that you didn't go with Camille, but the new girl."

Logan blushes under his friend's stares and looks away. "Fine, I went with the new girl, Felicia."

His friends sigh and close their eyes. "Logan, Logan, Logan. Why would you do that? Don't you still love Camille?" Kendall asks, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, yeah. But we broke up, and she'd never take me back after I hurt her in the way I did."

"Logan! She still loves you, can't you see that? She's nuts for you just like you are for her." James insists, flailing his arms around in an attempt to make a point.

"No, she isn't. I need to move on, though. She's never going to take me back. She's too good for me, and I don't deserve her." Logan sighs, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"You're wrong, Logan. You deserve each other, because you both always put others ahead of you, even when you're the one that needs happiness," Carlos insists.

"Maybe so, but I can't- I don't want to be mean to Felicia."

"Okay, Logan, tell me this. Ten years from now, can you see yourself marrying Camille or Felicia?" Kendall asks, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Logan hangs his head low and whispers, "Camille."

"See? That's the point. You can't hold Felicia back from having a life when you know you don't have much of a future with her. You _know_ you can't love anyone else than Camille, Logan. You know that." Kendall says.

"I know, that it's not fair to her, but what if Camille doesn't _want_ me back? Then what?" Logan desperately asks.

"Logan she wants you, trust me." Carlos reassures him.

"How do you know that?"

"I know I'm not a genius, but I do know that Camille is upstairs in her apartment crying for _you_." James shoots him sympathetic looks as he talks.

"Really? I made her cry?" Logan guiltily looks at his friends, a lump growing in his throat. It was then, he decided, that he would get Camille and her forgiveness back even if it would be the last thing he ever did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it. Tell me what you think in a review or a PM. Thank you for reading and have a nice weekend.<strong>


	5. Their Kind of Perfect

**HEY GUYS! Just a small note, I put up a new story called, Don't You Worry, if any of you want to check that out. It's based around Logan, and if you go read it, you'll find out more.**

**AN: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

I was outside of my apartment, a first time occurrence in two days. All I had been doing was moping around, feeling sorry for myself. But, I knew Logan deserved someone better than me…. It wasn't as if I had much of a choice when I left my apartment. Jo practically threw some decent clothes on me and shoved my out the door claiming that "I needed some air". Yeah right.

One of the main reasons that I didn't want to be outside was Logan. I convinced my dad that I didn't want to talk to or see anyone, but he had occasionally let Jo in. Logan came everyday, every few hours, just to make sure I was okay. He thought I was mad at him, but that was far from the truth. If anything, I was mad at myself, letting him slip through my fingers in the worst way possible. I'd betrayed him and that was the one thing that I would take back immediately if I ever could.

I didn't want him to see me, because I knew if I even got a glimpse of his beautiful face, I would start crying.

I rushed past the lobby, hoping no one would see me. Luckily for me, no one did. I rushed outside and aimlessly began walking, which soon turned into running. I didn't know where I was going, not that it mattered anyways. No one would notice that I was gone, I hadn't talked to anyone but Jo in days.

Hot tears rolled down my now red cheeks. Tiny beads of sweat dribbled down my forehead since I had been running for so long. I loved it, though. I ran as far as my legs could carry me, my blood pumping through my veins and my breath coming in short, breathless pants. I choked on a small sob, just barely letting it escape, but not letting it interfere with my running. It felt so good, my worries were easing and the physical pain from pushing myself too much was overwhelming my emotions.

I didn't know where I was going, but before I knew it, I was at mine and Logan's special spot. Assuming that he had no good reason to be there, I slowed down to a walk and took small strides into the clearing in the middle. _Why would he even think of coming here? He was dating a beautiful girl, while I was just plain, old Camille. _Just as I had assumed, he wasn't there. But it was still beautiful. I was there at the right time, when the sun was just about to set. I laid down on the huge rock and simply stared up at the sky. It was gorgeous. The sky was pink, orange and yellow with streaks of red and blue every so often, it was breath-taking. But, as I looked up at the sky, I started to feel more alone than ever before. I wanted someone here, no, I wanted Logan.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan<strong>

Honestly, I was miserable. I missed Camille. I always assumed that if Camille moved on, that I should, too. I miss her, though. Not just as a friend, I knew that she was mad at me, but as my girlfriend. I knew I had no future with Felicia, and that wasn't fair to her. She had every right to live life and love someone who actually loved her back, and I needed to let her move on. I needed to end it before anything actually began.

"Hey, Felicia?" I asked patiently, gently touching her shoulder.

She turned around to greet me, her green eyes sparkling. "Hey, Logan!" she said cheerfully.

"I kind of need to talk to you about... us." I tell her hesitantly. Something flickers in her eyes, but I can't quite tell what it is. Hope? Happiness? Understandment?

"You finally realized that Camille is the one for you, and you want her back? I got it, no worries." She gives me a sympathetic smile, but I'm left confused.

"What- how- when-," I babble on, only causing her to giggle.

"You think I didn't realize the way that you both stared at each other as if you were the last ones on Earth? Or the fact that everyone talks about your history with her around here? Both of you have something special, Logan, don't let it slip through your fingers. You love each other, but it's different than anyone has ever seen before. Go and make up with her, Logan," she encourages me, sending me a reassuring smile.

"Wow, Felicia. I think you and everyone else knows more about Camille and I than we do ourselves. But, thank you, I didn't expect this to be so easy. You're really a cool girl and really sweet too. I known whoever you end up with will be one lucky guy."

"Your welcome, but we're still friends, right?" she asks tentatively.

"Yeah of course," I lean in and give her a friendly hug. "But if you're ever interested, I have a best friend who love to go out with you. You're free to drop by anytime, though."

She laughs. "I'll think about it, but I'll be sure to stop by every so often. See you later, Logan. Go find your girl." She gives me a small shove, and the search begins….

* * *

><p>"Camille? Camille?" Logan sighs frustrated, running his hand through his dark brown tresses.<p>

He had been looking for over a half and hour for Camille, but still had no luck. Logan had practically searched the whole Palmwoods, yet there was no sight of Camille. Honestly, he was worried. _Where could she be?_ He knew her enough to know that she would go to a more secluded, isolated place rather than a busy one. She had always liked being alone when it came to times like these.

He didn't know where she could be, he had searched everywhere he could think of. Then it hit him. She was at the clearing. Their clearing, their special spot. He grabs his keys, hops into the BTR Mobile, driving quickly to the clearing.

Him, being familiar with their special spot so much, knew that it wasn't very far unless he took the long way, which of course, he didn't.

_25, 26, 27 _

The sun was starting to set, and he _needed_ to be there before then.

_59, 60, 61_

The seconds flew by as he turned sharply on a dirt road and parked the car there. He hopped out and urged his legs to move as fast as he could.

_78, 79, 80_

Logan, breathless, soon came in contact with the clearing and there, in the midst of it all, was Camille. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, and her head was buried into them. Every so often she let out a small whimper or sniffle, but other than that, it was completely silent.

_89, 90, 91_

Logan walks over to Camille, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she jerks forward, but when she realizes that only she and Logan know of this spot, she stiffens but visibly relaxes under his touch.

He made it in time.

"Camille?" Logan asks, removing his hand from her shoulder, sensing her discomfort.

"Y-yeah?" Camille lifts her head a bit, but not enough to meet his eyes.

"Why have you avoiding me?" He asks, slipping next to her on the rock.

"I'm not mad at you, Logan, if that's what you're thinking," Camille whispers, still not meeting the eyes of Logan.

"Y-you're not?" Logan asks, clearly surprised.

"No. Why would I be?" Camille asks, biting her bottom lip, gnawing at it out of both nerves and sadness. "You didn't do anything wrong," she adds shyly, tucking a couple of brown curls behind her ear.

"You're kidding, right?" he chuckles, "I've hurt you so much."

"It was nothing close to what I did, though. Logan, you deserve to move on." Camille tells him bitterly.

"I thought that was in the past, it doesn't even matter anymore."

"It does, Logan. Why can't you see that? I betrayed your trust and now, every time I look at you, I always remember that I'm the one who hurt you so badly." Camille finally looks up at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What if I told you that it hurt more to let you go? I was scared, I guess, of falling in love the way I was with you. I took the easy way out." Logan reaches out to caress her cheek, but retracted his hand, hurt when she flinched away.

"Logan, I- I don't deserve you. You deserve someone so much better. Someone like perfect Felicia. She'll make you happy, Logan, I know she will." A few of Camille's tears slip out, but she quickly wipes them away.

"Camille, you're perfect to me. And as for me not deserving you," Logan takes her hands in his, "You are so wrong. You know why?" Camille shakes her head no. "Because… I'm completely and hopelessly in love with you, Camille."

"Logan," she protests, "Felicia likes you. She'll make you happy and won't make the mistakes I made."

Logan shakes his head no. "Felicia won't. She's a great girl, but she's not the one for me. I knew that I didn't have a future with her, and that wasn't fair to her, so I broke up with her, but really, we were never really going out." Logan explains, lifting her head with his index finger so she was looking at him. "Look at me, Cam," he tells her as she blushes slightly and looks away. She obeys and looks up to meet his chocolate brown eyes that were now shining.

"Why me?" she asks simply.

"Because," he explains, "You're amazing You're always so full of energy and so unique. You always give everyone a chance regardless of whether or not they deserve it. You're so strong, you tackle everything head first and aren't afraid to take the risk or the challenge. I could go on, but then I would be going on forever," he smirks, "But most importantly, you picked me. You made me fall head of heels for you, Camille. I love you." By now, Camille is blushing furiously, but is smiling. Logan chuckles.

He reaches up to cup her face in both of his soft hands. And then, without any warning, he leans in and places a kiss on her lips. Camille, shocked mostly by the fact that he was the one who initiated the kiss, retracts, but soon loses herself into the kiss. Their lips move perfectly in sync with each other, slow and gentle. The world around them freezes, and it's just them. It was their kind of perfect. Their arms wrap around each other, bringing the other closer. Their bodies were against each other, taking their breath away.

They pull back, breathless. "I- I… love… you… too." Camille tells him in between pants.

Logan beams and pulls her closer again for a short kiss. Camille is shocked more than anything. _Two_ kisses initiated by _Logan_ in _one_ day? Not possible, but it was. It was as if a new found confidence in Logan was shining through.

_180, 181, 182_

The sun and officially set. The stars were starting peak out for the darkness, while Logan and Camille gazed up at them in admiration, entangled in one another. They weren't perfect, they were far from it and they knew that very well. But they were their own kind of perfect, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case any of you were confused, all the numbers were just seconds that were passing by. Sunsets usually last about three-ish minutes, so yeah... I'm kind of proud of this chapter, which is kind of funny since I've been rapidly losing interest in this story. This was basically the last chapter besides the epilogue. I know this story was short, and I know that I could have done so much with it, so I'm really sorry to all those who were excited and to those I've let down. There's no excuse for it other than the loss of interest. However, this chapter was something that I wanted to be perfect, so I worked really hard on this. I've promised all of you that I wouldn't slack on this and would finish it, and I've stayed true to my word. It's almost over, and though it isn't the longest or the best thing I have written, I can assure you that I did try my absolute best.<strong>

**I hope that you all liked this chapter, and the epilogue should be up sometime soon. Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	6. Epilogue

**Hello my loves! I'm so sorry I kept you waiting this long, but I hope this chapter is worth it. I had a bad case of writer's block, but XxSmileyXD helped me through it. She gave me this idea, so THANK YOU! She's been nothing but helpful and I love her to pieces.**

**BTW, Cassie is like 3-4 years old and this takes place about 8 years in the future. I hope you like this. :) Most of the words are self explanatory but if you can't understand some of Cassie's language, please tell me. Thank you.**

**AN: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>She sits in a large brown armchair, legs hanging over the side, a smile plastered onto her face. She sits there flipping through a book, no, it was a photo album. It is a wedding album, full of pictures that seem like a fantasy. Her legs sway back and forth to the random, made-up tune she was humming under her breath. She sighed, running her fingers down a photo, smiling broadly. She flips the page to welcome more and more pictures. There's a girl on the page, a small, petite brunette with wild curls in a elegant, flowing white dress with her arms around the man, the groom who stood a few inches above her, clad in a black tux. His dark brown hair was spiked up, and his arms were wrapped around the girl.<p>

She was confused. Not only did she look so much like the young girl in the picture, but their eyes shone with something she saw everyday but could never figure out. Love. That's what it was. But, she was too young to understand that concept yet. All she knew were that the boy and girl looked very…pretty, to say in words that she knew.

"Hey, baby girl," she looked up to meet the shining eyes of her father. She smiled wider and ran towards him, attaching herself to his right leg. The album is left behind on the chair, open to the very picture she was previously looking at.

"Hi, Daddy!" she shouts eagerly, as her picks her up and sets her on his waist. Her arms and legs wrap around him nicely, making a perfect fit. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetie." He hugs her tighter, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, Logan," her mother walks in, kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Hey, Cam," he says, twirling around his daughter in the air as she giggles uncontrollably. "So, what did you do today, Cass?"

He sets her down so she can show him. She runs towards the album, picking it up off the armchair. "Look!" she exclaims, holding out the album towards him.

He takes it, laughing. "Where'd you find this, honey?" her mother asks. But, she's not mad. No, she's far from it. She hasn't seen the album in months. She didn't need to. She had everything she needed in life, but now, looking at it in front of her, she wants nothing more but to tear through the pages, to cherish each memory once again.

"I dunno, Mama. It was in the clo- closet," she stutters over the word, but smiles when she gets it right. Camille picks her up and swinging her onto her hip. "Who's dat Mama?" she asks, leaning over so she can point to a photo in the album which was still is Logan's hands. Camille leans over and kisses her temple before looking at the photo she was pointing to.

Camille and Logan smile, staring at the picture in awe. The picture is one of their absolute favorites. It's taken at their wedding, and it's of them of course. They standing in front of their friends as they goof off in the background, Logan is standing behind Camille, his arms wrapped around her from behind. They look elegant to say the least. Her white wedding gown is beautiful, flowing down and hitting the floor, diamonds encrusting the top. Logan's tux is snazzy, even though he's clad in the same one as his best men. He, however, has a bright blue and navy blue striped tie while his best men only have regular blue ones. His arms look as if they had just naturally slid down Camille's arms and their eyes are met in the middle, looking longingly at each other, sparkling with love.

They recover, looking at their daughter. "That's me, Cassie," Logan says, pointing to himself. He's honestly surprised that Cassie doesn't recognize her own father. After all, he still looks the same. "And that's your Mama," he smiles as he says that. He's so blessed to have two such special girls in his life.

"Really, Daddy?" she asks him eagerly, holding out her arms so he can take her. He chuckles as he takes her.

"Yes, baby girl."

"Daddy?" she leans into his chest as she speaks, "Why are you and Mama wooking at each other like dat?"

Logan and Camille chuckle at their daughter's cute language. "It's complicated, sweetie." Logan tells her.

"Nooooo!" she whines, "Tell me."

Camille sighs, running a hand through Cassie's dark brown curls that matched her own. "It's love," she states simply.

"Wove?" she asks, confused.

"C'mere," Camille beckons her over, as Cassie willingly holds out her arms. "It's what people feel when they really, really like each other."

Cassie squeals, leaving Camille and Logan confused. What could a little girl possibly know about _love_? "You mean wike Cindewella and the pwince, wight?" she babbles, "They lived happily ever after, just like you and Daddy, wight?"

"Yes, baby girl," Camille laughs, adoring her daughter as she speaks.

"Mama, can I see your pwetty dwess?" she asks, pointing to Camille's wedding dress. Camille looks expectantly at her before she sets her down and nods.

"Yeah we can, Cass. Go upstairs, I'll be up in a little bit, okay?"

Cassie giggles and nods. She turns around and races up the stairs, excited that she was about to see her mother's wedding gown.

Camille sighs and leans into Logan as he wraps an arm around her. "She's one of a kind just like you, baby," Logan murmurs as he leans in a places a kiss on her pink, supple lips. She giggles, pressing her lips against his harder while a placing a hand on the nape of his neck, pulling him closer.

"Yeah, she is and she's all ours," Camille says as she pulls back before gathering him into an intimate hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I love you so much, Cam."

"Mmm, me too. You know Cassie's going to understand what we're talking about. Love. She's going to understand it one day. When she finds someone- Mmph," Camille groans as Logan's hand covers her mouth.

"Shhh, don't say that. She's my little girl, and I'm never letting her go," he says and then pouts, looking at Camille with big brown eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say. We'll see how that goes," she says, pulling in Logan for another more passionate kiss. Their arms wrap around one another instinctively, pulling each other as close as possible. As they part, breathless, they let their noses graze each, their breaths tickling their faces. "I love you," Camille pants, still trying to catch her breath.

"I love you, too. I never stopped and never will."

They always were in love despite the whole "friends with benefits" stage. It was always each other, but it took them time to see that. They weren't perfect, that was for sure, but their imperfections were what made them so perfect for each other. They loved each other, and that was something that would never change.

* * *

><p><strong>My very first multi-chap story is done! I lost interest in this mid-way but then gained it back, so I really hope you liked this cuz I worked really hard on it. Thank you all so very much for all your support and sticking with me throughout it all. Thank you so much, I really do love you all.<strong>

**A very big thank you to:**

**XxSmileyXD**

**Idklol99**

**Marykate (marykateluvsu) **

**prettylocks111**

**poeticjustice13**

**Carla**

**BTRlover96**

**Karma's Little Helper**

**AVATAR's maddest Hatter**

**and to all my wonderful anonymous reviewers. Also, to everyone who has favorited me, my story and/or put this story/me on alert.**

**Thank you so much. I'll never be able to thank you guys for all your support.**

**One last time for this story, review?**


End file.
